Boys Night
by Levykid
Summary: While the girls are away, the boys will play! Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin invite some other Titans over while the girls are out and play a few games. Crappy summary I know. Hints of RobinxSpeedy at the beginning but ends with SpeedyxAqualad.
1. Message From The Author

Hey people! This is my first story! I wrote it in 2 days on my ipod touch so please excuse any spelling or grammar errors. I was reading a Teen Titans fic where they play Truth or Dare and I just thought, what if they played Never Have I Ever? Because I'm just such a dork like that. Anyway PLEASE rate and review! Let me know if you want a sequel or if you have any story ideas I'd love to see them~!

Thank you, enjoy the story!

Levykid


	2. Never Have I Ever

It was another normal evening in Titans Tower, but Starfire and Raven had gone off to spend time with Terra, Kole, and Argent which left Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin alone in the tower with nothing to do,

"Aw man, dudes, why'd Star and Raven have to go out? What are WE supposed to do?" Beast Boy whined. They all sat on silence pondering what to do.

"How about we have a GUYS night? You know, invite over some of the honorary Titan guys, hang out, play some games..." Cyborg suggested. Beast Boy and Robin nodded in agreement. Robin took out his communicator and before long, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash had joined the three official Titans in the main room of the tower. "Alright y'all, what should we do first?" Cyborg asked the boys. They all looked around at each other, waiting for someone to come up with an idea. Beast Boy piped up,

"I know! Why don't we play 'Never Have I Ever'?" he suggested. They all looked at him with disbelief,

"Uh, Beast Boy...that's kind of a girls game...isn't it?" Aqualad said.

"It could be fun! Do YOU have a better idea?" Beast Boy replied, poking the ebony-haired teen in the chest. He glared at the green-skinned one and sighed,

"Anyone else have a better idea?" he said, praying that someone did. The other Titans shook their heads,

"Great!" Beast Boy said, probably more excitedly than he should have, "Everyone hold up ten fingers" he began as he started to explain the rules. Everyone, including Aqualad, held up all ten of their fingers. Beast Boy finished explaining the rules, "When it's your turn, say something you've never done, and everyone else, if you've done it, put down a finger. First person to put all their fingers down loses. Kid Flash, you go first" he said, pointing at the fastest boy on earth,

"Okay...uh, never have I ever...gone skydiving?" he said nervously. Everyone else looked around, nobody had put a finger down,

"C'mon, Flash-dude! That was so lame! Make it a little bit more interesting!" Beast Boy said, sounding annoyed and impatient, "Like, never have I ever kissed a girl!" Beast Boy said, but then immediately regretted it as the other Titans burst into laughter. Beast Boys face turned bright red, but then he came to a realization, "Joke's on you guys! If you did it, then you have to put a finger down, which puts you one step closer to losing, and if you didn't, you shouldn't be laughing". The boys immediately went quiet. Speedy put a finger down, smirking confidently, followed by Cyborg, Aqualad, and finally Kid Flash. Robin hadn't put a finger down. The other Titans looked at him confused,

"Didn't Starfire kiss you when she first came to Earth?" Cyborg asked.

"It wasn't technically a kiss...it was 'lip contact', but not a legit kiss. It was just so she could learn English" Robin replied, putting air quotes around the words 'lip contact'. They all nodded in understanding,

"Well if that's all settled, Robin and I are in the lead. Cy, it's your turn" Beast Boy pointed to his half-metal friend. "Hmm...never have I ever kissed a guy" he said, looking over at Speedy and smirking.

"Alright, I'll admit it" Speedy said as he put a finger down. The rest of them looked around the circle to see if anyone else had put a finger down. All their eyes landed on Robins hands to see that he now only had nine fingers remaining. The Titans stated at their leader wide-eyed,

"Robin, you've kissed a dude?!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin sighed and directed his gaze to the floor,

"Yeah..." Robin replied, afraid to go into more detail. He looked over at Speedy, and Robin could tell he had suddenly become more serious. He just nodded at Robin,

"Tell them" he said. The others were now looking at Speedy with the same confused expressions that had been fixed on Robin. Robin took a deep breath,

"You guys remember after we stopped the Brotherhood of Evil and we had that huge party here? Well I went up to the roof to get some air and Speedy followed me up and..."

"We kissed, a lot" Speedy finished before going over and sitting next to Robin, putting an arm around the smaller boys shoulders. The others looked at the two with their mouths hanging open,

"So you two..." Kid Flash began, but Speedy interrupted,

"We're not dating, this one's against it" he said pointing at a very embarrassed Robin.

"Well now that we have THAT out of the way, whaddaya guys say we keep playing, huh?" Aqualad said, trying to change the subject, "Maybe try a different game?"

"Alright" Beast Boy said, "What do you guys think of a little truth or dare? After we finish this game of course" he said as he looked over at the Atlantian, "Unless you're chicken?" Beast Boy morphed into a chicken, mocking Aqualad. He glared at the green chicken in front of him,

"Fine! Someone say another one!" he said angrily.


	3. Truth or Dare

The game ended after a few more rounds. Speedy ended up losing first, but that didn't surprise anyone, and Beast Boy was left will all ten of his fingers still remaining. The other Titans were smiling, trying to hold in their laughter, finally Speedy couldn't handle it any longer,

"Jesus, Beast Boy, you're as innocent as they come!" he said through fits of laughter.

"I just haven't found the right girl yet. Nothing to be ashamed about Mr. Screws-Everything-In-Sight". That shut the redhead up. Speedy snorted,

"Whatever, time for truth or dare! This is my kinda game" he said as he took a small rectangular box out of his pocket, "It's a truth or dare machine I made. Programmed it myself" he said, smirking mischievously. There were two buttons on the top, green for truth and red for dare. Speedy pointed at Aqualad, "Fish boy, you're up". The gilled boy gulped before pressing the truth button on the box. An electronic voice came from a speaker on the side,

"Have you ever fantasized about one of the other players?" it asked. Aqualad quickly shook his head no. The box immediately started beeping loudly,

"Oh, forgot to mention, it has a built in lie detector" Speedy said grinning, "So nobody even think about lying like fish boy over here". Aqualad glared at the masked archer.

"Fine. Yes, I have fantasized about someone in this room" he said through gritted teeth. Before they could get a chance to ask he held up his hands, "And don't even think about asking who! I'd never tell any of you in a million years!" he said as his cheeks heated up.

"I'll go next" Cyborg said as he pushed the truth button,

"Nobody's gonna take a dare? You guys are all pussies" Speedy said, smirking at the others. Cyborg huffed and listened to his question,

"What is the most erotic thing you have pictured the player to your right doing?" the machine asked. Everyones gaze drifted to Robin, who was sitting directly to the right of Cyborg,

"Uh, I've never thought of Robin like that..." Cyborg answered, his face heating up. The others looked at the box, waiting for it to start beeping, but it didn't,

"Looks like tin man's telling the truth" Kid Flash said. Speedy reached for the box,

"My turn! Finally" he said as he pressed the dare button,

"Close your eyes and have a player kiss you, then try to guess who it was" the electronic voice said. Speedy grinned,

"That's my favorite one" he said as he closed his eyes. Everyone immediately looked at Robin, "And don't even think about picking Robin 'cause I'll know right away" Speedy said, as if reading everyone's minds. The boys groaned, then looked at Aqualad. He instantly knew what was happening and shook his head furiously, but he knew he wouldn't be getting out of it. He gulped and made his way over to Speedy. He closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the archers while the others tried to hold in their snickers. Aqualad pulled away and made his way back to his seat. As soon as he sat back down, Speedy opened his eyes,

"Aqualad" he said simply. Everyone's mouth dropped open,

"How'd you know?" Beast Boy asked in disbelief.

"I just do" Speedy replied, then directed his attention to the still blushing Atlantian,"and fish boy's as red as a tomato". Aqualad stood up and ran out of the room, he needed a swim. He got out of the water only to see Speedy standing in front of him with his arms crossed,

"What was that all about?" he asked. Aqualad sighed,

"I kissed you..." was all he said.

"Is there a problem with that? It didn't bother me"

"But I've never kissed a guy before..."

"So? You have now. What's the big deal?"

"But I'm straight! I think..."

"You think?"

"Well...my heart started beating really hard after we kissed...and...remember when I said I've fantasized about someone in the room?" Aqualad asked. Speedy nodded,

"Let me guess. It was me?"

"Uh huh" Aqualad said before looking away to hide his blush.

"Garth. Look at me". Aqualad was surprised to hear Speedy using his real name. He looked back at the archer, "Roy..." Aqualad said, using Speedys real name. It felt right. Speedy cupped Aqualads face and pressed their lips together. Aqualad wrapped his arms around Speedys waist as they deepened the kiss. They separated when they heard Beast Boys voice from the entrance to the tower,

"Hey guys! Terra, Star, and Raven are back! They wanna play strip poker!" The two Titans East laughed at each other as they walked back to the tower.


End file.
